The Island Assault
The Island Assault was led by past First Sergeant Scaryblokhead in 2164 to infiltrate an Insurrectionist stronghold on an island in the pacific. It is unknown why this mission was pulled off, but theorists suggest that there were un-revealed nuclear warheads on the island that were disabled by the explosives. 'Initial Attack' In the Initial attack, First Sergeant scaryblokhead's squad was ambushed and ended up pinned in a large stone courtyard with almost no cover. During the attack, First Sergeant scary had begun planting explosives on the foundation of the island's main platform. His squadmates were either dead or wounded by the time that airsupport had arrived to level the hostile vantage points. Middle and After Effects After airsupport had sunk most of the island's stone walls and towers, First Sergeant Scaryblokhead was picking off the remaining terrorist units. He had fought along the island awaiting extraction, his remaining squadmates assisting him by dragging the dead and wounded back to the helicopter platform. A terrorist grenaider had been spotted ahead, and the First Sergeant acted. He had attempted to fire his pulse rifle at him, however, it jammed with the 99 round magazine. (Hence the new 95 round magazines.) They began to engage in hand to hand combat with the First Sergeant showing valiant effort, after the First Sergeant was thrown to the ground, the terrorist grabbed his own rifle, noticing the jam, however, the First Sergeant pulled one of his grenade pins and the terrorist was forced to back off. As the terrorist started gripping his grenade belt, the First Sergeant kicked him as hard as he could, sending the terrorist backwards with the grenade belt. The extra gain in feet had saved First Sergeant Scary from death, as the explosives went off right in front of him. He was hurled through the air and ploughed into brick walls at great force before landing on the floor gravely wounded. As First Sergeant Scary had lain on the ground unconscious, he woke up and managed to pull himself to his feet, he was discovered by one of his squadmates and helped to the landing zone while under fire. His face had a large gouge in the side, and his arm and torso had been lacerated by fragments from the grenade, aswell was suffering minor burns. A calvary aerospace squadron had landed exfil choppers, and the island was evacuated of all Colonial Forces. F-80 bombers had given the island a final strafing run, then turned around. While at least 100 miles away, First Sergeant Scary triggered the explosives while laying in the medivac chopper, reducing the island to nothing. A mushroom cloud soon followed. This invasion was then later released on the news, informing millions of colonists and those who still lived on earth. One of those who saw this broadcast was the six-year old darkspiritwolf, who later grew to become a Major in the Colonial Marines and receieved his inspiration from the First Sergeant's actions. First Sergeant Scaryblokhead was promoted to Captain and received two medals of honor and two purple hearts. His squadmates received the same honors, and those who died had been awarded as well. Captain Scary had received a large scar across his face due to the grenade explosion, and this later became a respected mark, showing others of his effort in combat, not only this, but his Scar became his well known name and callsign. Category:Events